She's Not You
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Set in season 4. My own twist of Sam's comment, "She's not you." *Also one shot* ***It is M Rated but not smutty*** I get that people may not like Marlo but PLEASE keep it nice in the reviews because I DO like her. Just not with Sam.


_**A/N: A request from KirstieD, hope this is close to what you were looking for.**_

Andy's sitting at the bar thinking over the last year of her life. She told Sam she loved him, the division lost Jerry, and she lost Sam only to have him tell her that he loved her while she was holding a bomb. To top it off he tried to make a joke out of it and then begged her for another chance when she said she was done. He wanted to meet her at the Penny for a drink and as she was leaving Luke stopped her giving her the UC spot she had begged for earlier that day. Six very long months she was gone; thinking about Sam's words the whole time. Hoping that when she got back maybe they could try again. When she returned she got a rude awakening; Sam had become a detective and had moved on with another cop. She surrendered when she saw that he was happy.

_**Flashback**_

_The first three months she spent trying to move on, had gotten to a comfortable place in her life. Then one day he blew it out of the water. "I broke up with Marlo."_

_He had just appeared out of nowhere here one night. "Umm. Ok."_

_She watched as he swallowed hard and sat down beside her, a little nervous. "I umm...I tried to move on. I really did. But then you came back and..."_

_She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Don't put it on me Sam. I told you that I knew when to quit, when to walk away."_

_He smiled a little and said. "Can't help it's your fault. Can't help that I still love you. That I realized I was lying to myself and everyone else. Can't help that..." He sighed and looked away before looking back. "Can't help that I want to do this right with us, if you want. I know it's going to take a lot of work, that I'm going to take a lot of work but I want a chance Andy."_

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wh...what?" Shaking her head and tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please don't do this again Sam. I've finally gotten to where it doesn't hurt so much. Please?"_

_He took a deep breath and reached up to caress her cheek; using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. He frowned when she jumped back. "I mean it Andy. I can't do this without you anymore. There's been a hole in my life since I left you in the parking lot. Just think it about it, ok?"_

_She could only nod, still too surprised by his words. After a few days she said ok. Then he started showing her like promised he would. She knew she was at fault too so she started showing him as well. _

The last three months had been a challenge for both of them; holding off on sex and trying to get the rest of them fixed first. They both had issues with communication but had been working hard on it and seemed to be happy with where they were. She jumped when she felt the arm wrap around her and lips on her cheek.

She jumped and looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

He frowned a little. "Umm. Giving my girlfriend a hello hug and kiss." He pulled back and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. It's...it's just..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Talk to me."

She shrugged. "You just never did that before...with me...in public."

He sat down beside her and turned her to face him. "I know and I'm sorry. I should have been better at that. We're still ok right?"

She smiled and took his hand. "We're fine, great actually."

He flashed his dimples and pulled her in closer, whispering. "_Good. Now, I'm going to really kiss you if that's ok."_

She gasped a little and nodded as she whispered. "_Ok."_

He leaned in and kissed her softly, the sweet moment being interrupted by their friends cheering and whistling. They had a few drinks with the gang before he offered her a ride home. He slipped his hand to the small of her back and led her to his truck. He kissed her deeply before helping her in.

There was a question that had been on her mind since she saw him with _her_. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Did you umm...let her drive your truck?"

He smiled a little and shook his head. "She's not you."

She beamed at him and nodded. "Ok."

He pulled up the arm rest and wrapped his hand around her arm. "C'mere." She let him pull her over into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as they stared into each other's eyes. "I don't want to wait anymore Andy. I want you."

A shiver ran up her spine as he twined his fingers in her hair. There was nothing she wanted more. "Sam..."

He brushed his lips across hers before whispering. "_I'm scared too Andy but I'm ready to take that chance."_

She crashed her lips too his and moaned. She finally felt like she was home. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her like he never had before. His lips moved down and across her neck. "God Sam! I've missed you so much."

His _MmmHmm_ response vibrated through her and she ground her hips against him. He pulled back. "Shit Andy!" They kissed passionately again. Marlo really was a great woman but they never had the chemistry he had with Andy. He'd never had that one _anyone_ before.

She tugged his shirt up and ran her hands across his bare chest, feeling the muscles and chest hair she'd missed so much. Something came over her and she roughly pulled his shirt off.

He growled as he pulled hers off too, taking in the perfect sight of her. They spent a good while reacquainting themselves with each other's skin. He's patient, doesn't want to take two steps back after they've gotten here. She senses his hesitation and reaches behind her back, releasing the clasps on her bra.

The reverence and love in his eyes when he looked up made her core even hotter. "You're so beautiful." He still didn't rush; pulled her in for a deep kiss, relished in the feeling of their skin together. It hits him all of a sudden _where_ they are and _what_ they're about to do. He pulls back breathless and says. "_Sweetheart, let's take this home."_

She wiggles on his lap, feeling him throb against her. "No."

He's glad the Penny was packed and he had to park at the far end of the lot. Although this wasn't how he had imagined it being for them their first time back together, he couldn't deny her. He nodded and leaned his head down to kiss her breasts. He kissed, licked, sucked, and caressed them until she was squealing his name. His hands found the button of her jeans and flicked it open with ease.

Andy gasped when his knuckles brushed against her skin as he slowly pulled down her zipper. His hand slid between the waistband of her panties and his forehead thumped against hers when he felt how ready she was. "_Jesus Andy!_"

She bucked against his fingers as they gently slid between her folds. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and buried her face near his ear. Her whimpers made him painfully hard. She was so close and she just wanted him inside her. Reluctantly she pulled his hand away and turned sideways in his lap. He helped her out of her jeans and panties. She really was perfect in every way. Andy moved back over to straddle his lap and her hands went to his belt.

They locked eyes as she quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped him. He growled as she slid her hand is his boxer briefs, slowly stroking him. He breathed deep to keep his control. It had been a year and two months since she had touched him like this. Andy's hands ran to the waist of his jeans and pushed down. Sam rose up to help her. He couldn't believe they were doing this where anyone could catch them.

Andy cupped his face in hers and kissed him, her tongue dipping into his mouth. It was soft and sweet, the battle between their tongues. He gripped her hip with one hand and the other he tangled in her hair. She had the softest warmest skin he had ever known. She moved closer and slid herself down on him.

He thrust hard against her as they were fully connected. "_Damn it_!" His lips wandered across her neck and his teeth bit lightly.

She clutched handfuls of his hair as he filled her completely. There would never on this planet be a lover like Sam. He was her home and she would die before she lost him again. She whimpered in his ear. "_Shit Sam! You feel so good._"

He panted as he lifted her up. "_You too sweetheart. So damn good, so tight." _He bit a little harder than he meant to and she screamed. "Sorry! Sorry!" He ran his tongue over the mark, trying to soothe her.

She pulled his head back and kissed him hard. "_I need you Sam. Please!"_

Her desperation tore him apart. "I got you." His hands went to her hips and started to move her. Once she took over the rhythm his hands went to her breasts. Never had he seen a more perfect pair. He heard every moan and whimper that escaped her beautiful lips.

He could feel that she was close as she clenched around him. "_S...Sam! I...I'm...I'm gonna..."_

He kissed her quiet. "_I've got you. Just let go darling." _Her hips crashed against his as her body shudder through her orgasm. He held her close as he whispered. "_I've got you. I've got you. I love you Andy."_

She kissed him like crazy when she finally caught her breath. "I love you too Sam." She started moving her hips and his jaw went slack as he reveled in her again. His hands going back to her hips holding her as he met her thrust for thrust. She could see his barely leashed control starting to slip. She nibbled on his ear as she said. "_Let go for me Sam. Please!"_

Several hard thrusts later he did, holding her flush against him as he had his release, grunting her name. They held each other for a while until she shivered a little. He helped her get dressed as best he could. Once their clothes were righted he took her hand. "Stay with me tonight."

She beamed and nodded. "I'd really love that."

He smiled as he started up the truck and pulled out of the lot. Every day he was hopeful that they could get to a better place than they were before. It was hard work but it was worth it when he got to fall asleep and wake up next to her in his arms. She was his world and he was never letting her go again, would never break that promise.


End file.
